Baby it's cold outside
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: "Beautiful." he says. He tucks some of my hair behind my ear and walks out on me. Wemma one shot.


Wemma one-shot! New Year edition, I know this is late but I really wanted to post this. post season 2, Emma was still with Carl.

Don't be fooled by the title.

Emma's POV

I was now having doubts at why I had brought Will here, Carl had told me that I could ask him to come, he wanted to convince me that he wasn't any way jealous of Will. I had agreed, thinking that it was a good time to reconcile with the history teacher. We haven't been as comfortable around each other after that fateful day they had won sectionals.

We were in Carl and I's new house.

Will was in one of the couches, drinking some foreign wine that only Carl knows about. I don't know what Carl was trying to do but he kept on bringing me all around the house introducing me to all this people he knows. And when we get a little bit closer to Will, he'd say it out loud and you could just see the misery in Will's eyes.

One thing I knew for sure is that it hurt seeing your best-friend hurt. I don't know if I'm still allowed to even call him that, I don't know anything about what's happening to him, except for what the glee kids tell me. And he barely eats lunch with me anymore, or if he does, he seems to zone out. That wasn't the Will I used to know.

I excused myself from Carl and he seemed to be very irritated when he saw me walking towards Will. I invited him, I should at least host him. His face was nothing compared to what I saw when I invited him to come. I swear, his face lit up, but turned to the one I was seeing right now, right after he found out that Carl would be there. Nonetheless he still agreed, saying he'll do anything for her. And I didn't know what that meant, whether it was fighting for me or just simple things.

"Will?" I say trying to get his attention. He looked up and smiled warmly, the smile that was plastered to his face ever since regionals the previous year, after I had gave him the news.

"Hi Emma." he answered. There it was again, the plainness in his voice. It seems like he doesn't know me, it seems like he doesn't know me personally. Nonetheless I sit down next to him.

"So, are you having a good time?" I ask. It was obvious he didn't but I didn't know what to say anymore. I hated it, the awkwardness in our conversations. Our relationship wasn't always like this...

"I've got quite a lot of drinks and I've been meeting new people so it's better than spending the night alone." he mentions. It's already thirty minutes past eleven. Thirty more minutes till the real party starts.

"So, we haven't caught up lately Will. What happened to your life?" I ask him, hoping for the tension to clear up.

"Same old boring Will Schuester. Nothing has changed. Well, maybe some things..." he zoned out again.

"Will, can you please just tell me what's wrong? I don't like having awkward conversations with you. We weren't like this before." I take a deep breath hoping he wouldn't leave me,

"I'm still fighting Emma." he simply says. I don't understand it though.

"Who are you fighting with Will? Your divorce is final." I explain to him.

"I'm fighting, still fighting myself." he says rubbing his eyes.

"I don't get it, please explain it to me."

"You honestly want to know why I'm fighting myself?" he asks me. I nod in response anything to help Will. I look around, Carl was far away. "I miss you. And I'm still fighting myself, because of this feeling of guilt I have in me. Emma I still feel bad for what I've done to you. And every time I see you, my life just crumbles down because of the mistake I've made. I'm mad at myself for letting you slip away from me." he says. The usual tear trickling down his cheek, I reach over and wipe the tear away with the pad of my thumb.

"There." I say. There was silence again. Probably because I was still trying to sink in everything that he just said. I sat there, next to Will. So close to him but so far away.

"Please stop the fight." I finally say.

"Why would I?" Will says. "When all I can understand now is I've let you go. I've given you away to some other man." he adds,

"I-" Carl comes.

"Em, last minute before the new year, come on let's start the countdown." Carl says taking me by the hand. I turn back to Will. Mouthing him a 'sorry' before he was out of sight.

People were gathering around us, bottles of champagne in hand.

5... Will looks at me.

4... Carl sees me looking at Will

3... Someone pulls my hand

2... I see Will, Carl was looking at me weirdly

1... This was the most weird and exciting part. Will's lips were on mine, he had never attempted this, we have never attempted this since they had lost regionals and he caught me in the hallway. It was amazing, I found myself kissing him back. Hungry for him as he was for me. I was surprised no one was breaking it yet. Soon enough, Will pulled away, his forehead resting on mine. Ragged breaths were exchanged.

"Beautiful." he says. He tucks some of my hair behind my ear and he walks out on me.

"Will!" I call out for him. He was now almost out the door. He turns back and looks at me. He gives me a warm smile, the fake smile that he gave me just a few moments ago.

Found myself touching my lips, missing the warmth of his lips on mine. Though Carl kept the heaters in a very good temperature, I still felt cold. Maybe because Will's lips were not on mine or maybe it was because of Carl's cold hand clutching my arm.

His look was nothing that I've ever seen before.

"Why did you do that Emma?" I didn't answer him. I didn't feel obligated to.

"Emma, why did you kiss Will?!" he asks, more outraged this time. I didn't answer him, instead I looked at the door hoping he would barge in and kiss me again.

"Dammit, Emma answer me. Why did you do that to me? Most especially with him." Carl asks me one more time. And his time I knew what to answer. I didn't mind making eye contact with him. I didn't know why though. I was still looking at the door, planning what would be next.

"I love Will." I tell him.

"What did you just say? Emma, we're married." Carl says. He didn't seem angry why was he not angry? Why wasn't he throwing me out of this house?

"I love Will!" I shout. Tugging my arm out of his hold.

"Emma!" I hear him shout as I bolt to the door. I grab my coat in the coat hanger and I ran, putting it on while doing so. "Emma!" I hear Carl shout again. There was no going back, I've made my decision.

It was cold. I cursed myself for not grabbing my car keys along the way. I knew where I was supposed to be. I had to go to Will.

So I ran, but when I went through the block, I figured Carl wouldn't find me anymore, or he wouldn't look for me anymore. I didn't hear anymore shouts of "Emma!" and I was relieved of that. The cold winter air was hitting me viciously. I was thankful that I only needed to walk two more blocks till I get to Will's apartment. Alongside the cold, I was still scared. Rejection? Maybe that was it. What if Will rejected me, I would have no one to turn to anymore. I left Carl in our house.

I once again felt uncertainty. Was what I did right? I mean I run off, just my wallet and phone in hand. No extra clothes and I'm not even sure if I'd have shelter by the end of tonight. Is that what love does to a person? Does it make you this crazy that you ditch your husband and run away to another man's house? Was this what you call adultery?

I erased that last part. I wasn't committing adultery, my marriage with Carl was over even before it began. And I love Will.

Here I was, in Will's front door. I closed my eyes and knocked on his door. No answer. Just silence. I tried it again. Nothing.

"Will?" I call out. I guess he was surprised since I heard fidgeting and he might have bumped into a table or whatnot. He opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me. I didn't know how to answer, so instead I silence him by putting my lips upon his. I was scared at first, he wasn't responding. I carried on, kissing him hungrily. Then he started to answer my calls. He was kissing me back.

The cold air was unbearable.

He pulled away, enough to just gasp for air.

"Baby it's cold outside." He says. I nod and I put my legs around his waist, he carries me, still locking lips. I kiss him back eagerly. He kicks the door and it slams shut. He brought us to his couch, where I was now sitting atop him.

"Will, I love you." I say as I pulled away. Once again I kissed him. This time, my hands had a mind of it's own and I started to tug at the bottom of Will's shirt. He grabbed my wrist, that was the signal that he didn't want me to do it. He pulled away, grabbed me by the waist and put me on his side.

Then, there was the confusion. Did he really think that the only thing I wanted was to have sex with him?

"Will, it's not what you're thinking." I immediately blurt out.

"Then what do you want from me?" he asks, his voice stern. Anger? It didn't seem appropriate but it was close.

"I love you Will. There I said it." good job Emma, now what? Will was not responding, his mouth was agape. "Will please say something."

"You're married Em," he says, that shot me. I was still married. And I was about to do it, with Will if he didn't stop us.

"I just left my husband." I say. It's the truth.


End file.
